‘Galafab’ is a new and distinct variety of apple tree Malus domestica Borkh. This new variety is a limb-sport mutation of ‘Gala’ (not patented), and is characterized by its intense red overcolor. ‘Galafab’ was first observed in a cultivated orchard at Athens les Paluds, France in 2008, and was asexually reproduced by grafting at the same location in 2009. The variety has been observed to remain true to type over successive asexually propagated generations.